


Burn and Shine

by monokumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokumi/pseuds/monokumi
Summary: Hinata has a scary experience one night on his way home.....





	1. Unfortunate Happenstance

Morning practice was especially hard work for Hinata, most likely because he opted for an hour-long jog to school rather than his usual half an hour bike commute. The current brakes weren’t working well enough for Hinata to comfortably ride in the mountains. The threat of going face first into a tree or uncontrollably riding into oncoming traffic was too real. The family planned an outing to take care of it over the weekend; they would make a whole day of going into town and doing some shopping. Hinata said he would take the opportunity for some extra jogging time on his way to school and back, it would be tiring, but he could do it as long as he had a big breakfast.

During practice, Shouyo was still able to make several successful quick attacks and a handful of decent receives. Honestly, he thought it was one of his best practice sessions this season. After a nap during English class and a hefty lunch, he was ready for the afterschool session. The usual race to the courts ensued. Kageyama and Hinata argued who got there first, but before the argument became too heated a quick firm hand on each boy’s shoulder, accompanied by an annoyed smile from the captain ushered the practice on, albeit with a shiver. “Are you going home on foot again tonight, Hinata?” asked Takeda Sensei as practice started to wrap up. “Yes! We’re going to get new brakes this weekend.” The words came out in between heavy breaths from the laps around court. Takeda’s expression turned from one of curiosity to a more concerned seriousness, “Don’t overwork yourself Hinata. If you need a ride, I can drive you. Please don’t hesitate to ask for help.” “Oh thank you sensei! But I feel up to making my own way home today.” With a quick hand gesture to signal all was good and a bow, Hinata used his shirt to wipe some remaining sweat from his forehead and ran back to the locker room.

"You are exhausting just to look at. How is it someone so small has so much energy?” Tsukishima remarked coaxing a snicker from Yamaguchi to his side. “You’re just jealous of our athletic ability!” Nishinoya was quick to defend his fellow shorty, and followed it with a futile attempt to look intimidating to the boy who stood thirty centimeters taller than him. Hinata would have joined in on the banter in the locker room if it weren’t for kageyama’s critical assessment of Hinata’s performance during today’s practice.

He could’ve done without Kageyama’s nagging. Like geez! It was a pretty good practice, especially considering all of Hinata’s extra cardio work today. While he finished tying his shoe he cut the taller boy off with a quick good-bye. He could hear Kageyama yelling something about not being done with him but it faded as he began heading back home with a quick-paced walk, still recovering from practice. All of this extra effort required extra fuel, he reasoned before making a stop at a shop on the way for a snack. Thankfully, the winter weather was mild considering the time of year. Hinata felt perfectly comfortable just in his team jacket. Another consequence of the season was the early sunset. Practice had gone over the normal time and Hinata could tell that it would well be dark by the time he made it to his front door. A slight regret stirred in him for not taking Takeda Sensei up on his offer to drive Hinata home, it would only take a fraction of the time as his usual commute by bike, and a considerably even shorter amount of time than a jog. Even so Hinata carried on, picking up his pace and determined to make it home while dinner is still warm.

For a while, he was making good time. When he reached the downward slope of the mountain, Hinata was admittedly struggling to keep a consistent pace. It would probably be best if he walked the rest of the way home now, he decided. The hardest part was over, essentially hiking up and down winding mountain roads; all that was left was a 30-minute walk. He could even see the lights illuminating his street from up on the mountainside where he stood while he caught his breath.

By now, the people who occasionally walked the street were few and far between, it was past the time of busy evening traffic, most pedestrians were already comfortably at home. Not unusual for his quiet neighborhood on a school night. Hinata began fantasizing about the meal waiting for him at home and the nice warm shower he was yearning for. The street lamps kept him focused on where to place his feet on the gravel below. This night seemed to be particularly dark, maybe it was his eagerness to reach home that kept him from taking in the scene around him. Several lamps down on a walkway across the street from his, Hinata could make out a masculine figure walking his direction. It wasn’t until he and the tall man crossed paths that he felt a sense of uneasiness. Hinata brushed it off and continued on his way, it was just a few minutes until he made it home now. After continuing to walk about three more lamps down Hinata could tell that there was someone not far behind him. “Excuse me, do you have the time?”

Not stopping, Hinata turned to look at the voice and replied, “I don’t know, maybe a little after 9?” The man was now a few feet away from Hinata and much taller. He wore a button up shirt with dark slacks and a matching blazer. Immediately Hinata knew this was the same man he has just crossed paths with just a minute ago, and knowing that the man not only turned around to follow him but cross the street to be so close was alarming. “Isn’t it a little late for a student to be out at this time?”  
“No.” Hinata gave a curt reply and turned to face the direction of his route. Past the park to his right, a left at the intersection, and another left would make him only 4 houses down from his own. But before Hinata could pick up his pace, a hard jolting seize of his right arm stopped him in his tracks. The man twisted Hinata’s wrist and painfully forced his arm to be pressed against his own back.

“Don’t scream or I’ll break your arm.” His heart seemed to stop beating, for a second he lost all of his senses except for the screaming pain coming from his twisted arm, it felt as though only a little more pressure would cause something to snap. Hinata struggled to hold back any noise his throat wanted to cry. A jerk of his body towards the right, where the park began, brought Hinata back into the present of what was happening. The park itself was more of a path through the heavy nature of the mountains more than one fitted for kids to play in. With all the brush in the area it was easy for his captor to find a space with a small sense of privacy. A small area where the ground was clear of bushes right next to a tree. The tree trunk was big enough and in addition to the surrounding greenery, it was enough to ensure not being seen by the street nor the park’s pathway. “What are you going to do?” Hinata let out in a quiet shaky voice. He could no longer bare the uncertainty of what was happening, his arm was still painfully twisted around his body and the man only felt as if he was getting larger and potentially more difficult to get away from.

The man pushed up against Hinata forcing him to lean into the tree. Hinata could feel the rough bark against the sensitive skin on his face. The large man leaned in close to Hinata’s ear. He had a very uncomfortable smell to him, one of a must mixed with a cologne weakened with a day’s time. “I’m going to suck your cock and then fuck you if your good.” The man said in a low voice. He sounded amused almost. Fear prompted Hinata to jerk and wiggle away. The man’s grip was loosened enough to where Hinata made a final painful pull out of the man’s hold on him. Another of the man’s hands came toward Hinata for another attempt at restraining him but Hinata lurched away in time and his legs instinctively took whichever way was far from where he’d just came.

Hinata was making twists and turns to get as far away as possible as quickly as possible , not even bothering to check if he was being followed. All his instincts just screamed to run. By the time Hinata frantically realized he was alone in a narrow alleyway with both exits clearly visible, he gauged the area around him. Home was only a couple blocks away. He stood there for another minutes gathering breath in preparation for his final sprint to the safety of his own house. Thoughts were swarming in his mind and yet it was too much to decipher. The words the man said to him just repeated over and over until Hinata willed his exhausted legs to move. He panted hard and made it the last few meters to his door before loudly coming into his house and locking the door behind him. From the living area, he could hear his mom and sister speaking something but he was too concentrated on making sure he locked the door to comprehend anything that was being said.

Hinata quickly made his way up the stairs into his room and closed the door behind him. As soon as he could feel the safety of his bedroom his knees buckled under and he collapsed in a weakened cower, his back leaning on the door. His body screamed from exhaustion while the adrenaline started to wane. His wrist all the way to his shoulder ached as he could feel the bruises starting to take form. What had just happened? What Didn’t just happen? It was too overwhelming for him in the moment and all he could manage was a constrained cry in between hard breaths.


	2. Immediate Aftermath

Hinata woke with a frantic jolt into a sitting position. It was dark in his room save for the dim glow of a lamp on the nightstand. Even so, the room beyond his bed was hidden in shadow. His eyes struggled to adjust quickly enough for his sense of panic to ease. He was frozen in fear of what may lay in the darkness until the familiar silhouettes of his room came into focus. He could not think in terms of time, but eventually his sight relieved him of the unknown, as the walls of his room came slowly into view and he knew he was alone. Dazed, Hinata reached for his phone. It was 5:08 A.M.

Memories from the night before were both foggy and uncomfortably vivid. If only he chose which parts were foggy, he thought. He didn’t remember falling asleep. He didn’t even remember ever getting off his floor and into his bed. If for nothing else, Hinata felt grateful that he didn’t oversleep. Five in the morning was a bit earlier than an average day would start for him but it is certainly better than waking up after class starts. Sleeping without setting an alarm for the morning is a very dangerous thing, he learned.

His pulse was audible in the quiet room. He couldn’t have got much rest that night. His head pounded but he was too awake to fall back asleep for another half hour. Moving the comforter caused a sharp twinge to run from his right hand all the way up to his shoulder. Suddenly he was taken back to the moment a stranger held his twisted arm painfully back. Hinata stumbled across the room and into the bathroom across the hall.

With the flick of a light switch, and to his horror, there was plenty of proof of the altercation on his body. Scratched adorned his left cheek and forehead. On his right arm, dark purple bruises ran the length from wrist to shoulder. He looked horrible; even he could see that. Tired eyes and his hair still dirty only made the image worse. He turned the shower on and stripped while he waited for the water to warm to a more comfortable temperature. Just the simple act of removing his shirt made his arm ache severely. Washing up with only his left hand proved more of a challenge than he thought it would be.

What was he going to say when other inevitably asked how he got hurt? His injuries were not severe enough to cause panic for others he hoped, but certainly visible enough for curiosity to take course. Tripping on his run was the only plausible explanation he figured. Just say the scratches were from hitting the asphalt face first, and the bruises…. well the bruises were also from the fall, obviously. He let the hot water run his body while preparing for possible scenarios of explaining himself to others.

The first person would be his mom, as she was up and preparing breakfast by the time Hinata changed into his school clothes.

“Oh Shouyo, what happened to you face?!”

“I tripped on my way home last night. I wasn’t feeling well either so I just went straight to bed, sorry.” Midsentence, his mom put down the cloth she was holding and lifted her son’s chin to inspect the marks on his face. “We were worried you know, Nastu and I checked on you last night but you were already in bed and your light was off. Stay here.” As she turned to walk away, Hinata felt uneasy guilt for making his family worry, and even more that he was lying. He was never very good at lying. His mom came back into the kitchen with a small tube in her hand. “Put this on your face, you don’t want it to get infected.” After gently brushing some hair away from his face, she returned to nurse the breakfast that was in the middle of being prepared.

Breakfast was delicious and plentiful, seeing as it seemed the athlete of the house could eat worth his weight in the morning. Hinata’s little sister, Natsu, gave him a sleepy goodbye at the entrance of the house. Hinata ruffled her red hair and gave an apology for not seeing her the night before and then he was out of the door.

Thinking of taking on the trek to school and back again made Hinata’s skin crawl. Surely, he could use his bike at least for today… Broken brakes weren’t that dangerous, right? He could just go slow at times and use his feet to come to a stop. Needing no addition reasoning, he went on toward where his bicycle rested, straddled the seat, and began to pedal. Since he was relatively early in leaving his house, going a different route than usual toward the mountain road was okay. He definitely did not want to bike anywhere near the park. He couldn’t bring himself to fathom the possibility of coming face to face with his assailant again so soon. Logically, he knew, it would be unlikely for the man to be in the same spot the morning after an incident, but even so, he would not risk it. Riding up the mountain made him realize just how sore his muscles were from the overworking they experienced the day before. Down the mountain was a different story entirely. The slope of the mountain was much too severe for bike with no working brakes. A few stumbles and one too many close encounters with vehicles were enough for Hinata to walk on the side of his bike, feet on the asphalt and hands on the bike’s handlebars.

Hinata’s heart was racing by the time he reached the next town. He couldn’t exactly identify the source of the adrenaline. Was it because of the no-brake almost accidents? Exhaustion from the ride was quickly ruled out. He had made the same route countless times and built up a remarkable stamina. Residual anxiety from the last 24 hours was a particular suspect. Hinata tried to think of other things, for example, how he was going to greet his no-doubt curios teammates upon meeting in the locker room.

Making good time, he secured his bike and headed to the room to set his backpack down and make for the gym.

“Good mor- Whoa, what happened to you?” A familiar voice greeted Hinata at the door of the changing area. Yamaguchi was leaving as Hinata approached the entrance.

“I fell uh, on my home yesterday Hah. Tripped up on my feet going down the mountainside.” Did that sound natural? Hinata already used the excuse once this morning, he didn’t think it would be as difficult to pass of as the truth the second time. Oh no, was it going to be like this every time he had to explain the scrapes on his face? Yamaguchi didn’t pay it any mind, or at least he didn’t hint that he had. “Oh man, be careful. Good thing that won’t scar, huh? Oh- I’ll see you at the court!” With that, the boy gave Hinata a gentle pat on the shoulder and went on to catch up with his tall blond friend toward the gym.

After a speedy change into shorts and a pullover, he left the empty room to join his team in the gym. He braced himself for the reaction his team would inevitably greeted him with. “I wasn’t watching my feet and got tripped up on the downward slope.” Hinata said while motioning to his face and with a shallow laugh at the end.

“Shouyou-kun you have to be careful on those roads, the uneven pavement is dangerous.” Sugawara placed his hand on Hinata’s shoulder and gave his a gently squeeze. “I hope you disinfected the cuts when you got home yeah?” Hinata gave a quick nod; he did disinfect his wounds, even if it was the morning after. While coach Ukai gave a brief rundown of the morning drills the team would be doing, Hinata could feel a hot gaze on his back. He turn his head to look the taller black haired boy in the eyes with a ‘what’s your problem’ kind of look. Kageyama was glaring holes in to him.

“You never wear a sweater to practice.” It was true. While other teammates often chose to the cooler morning practice in heavier clothing, Hinata never really acquired a taste for it. If he were cold, he’d warm up after some warm-ups, though he always kept a sweater in his sports bag just in case.

“It’s chilly this morning, so?” He tried to brush off the unusual choice in workout clothing. Kageyama looked at him skeptically and went on the next thing to hound Hinata about. “You were almost late. Close call, although that means I can put another point on my winning board. Just because you’re a little hurt doesn’t mean you get to slack off.” Slack off? _Slack off?_ The last thing he is doing is slacking off. Kageyama really has a way with words when it comes to making him angry. His mind is elsewhere, duh. Come on, he was assaulted the night before! Not that he could say that. Before Hinata could snap back, the team dismantled to start morning drills. Hinata was actually thankful that he wasn’t given a chance to retort Kageyama. Normally his curtness isn’t so agitating, but combined with Hinata’s recent stress it’s surely a recipe for disaster.

After a few drills with unimpressive performance, Tanaka gave Hinata one distinctly forceful pat on the back. It hurt. Everything hurt, his body was so sore, but the pat felt like it was pushing hard into a fresh bruise, despite there not being any discoloration on his back this morning. It happened quickly, and only a couple teammate were even facing the right direction to see it occur. Hinata winced, coupled with a quiet yelp, and those who saw reacted with a worried expression before the next play quickly became top priority. “Sorry man!” Tanaka placed his hand on Hinata’s shoulder, this time so gentle his hand was almost just hovering. Obviously a genuine gesture. Nobody knew the state Hinata was in physically, he made sure of that.

Practice eventually wrapped up and it was disappointing to say the least. Hinata was struggling to keep up with his teammates, and being as perceptive as ever, Kageyama took it as a reason to not toss the volleyball his direction. Frustrated, Hinata spent his walk to the changing room massaging his arm and questioning why he couldn’t just get out there and perform like usual. It’s embarrassing, really. Not being able to keep up with your team, forced to restrict movements because some creepo had to go and- Whatever. Let’s not think about it, not now just when you arrived at the changing room that’s filled with your peers. He rubbed his eye to neutralize the tear that threatened to well up. He changed quickly and discretely, careful to keep his rights side toward the wall, lessening the ability for others to see his arm.

Class was fine, nothing special. Hinata couldn’t focus; his mind was more occupied with ideas on how to make the afternoon practice go much better. During lunch, he exchanged glares with Kageyama across the courtyard before tagging along with his classmates toward the cafeteria, where he then exchanged a friendly wave to Yamaguchi and an indifferent Tsukishima who was close behind.

By the time school ends, Hinata is practically oozing enthusiasm for volleyball practice. The morning session left him feeling unfulfilled, not having spiked once, and his mobility was not in a state fit for good receiving. The changing room is filling up with more members of the team while Hinata is putting on his shorts. Maybe it his excitement to get back on to the court, or even his focus being on what Nishinoya and Asahi were chatting about, but Hinata simply was not thinking of the sight that was his upper body. Chalk it up to muscle memory; you go into the changing area twice a day everyday where the goal is to go from one outfit to the next. “Hinata…” The soft voice snapped Hinata back into what was happening here and now. Everyone was looking at him. His arm and shoulder are smattered with dark markings, the kind indicative of something more than a fall on some asphalt. No, definitely a pattern came from another person’s interference. “Oh… Yeah, that’s what I get for being clumsy hah.” He quickly pulled the sweatshirt overhead and made for the door out. His arm was still trying to find the sleeve’s entrance when he reached the other side and walking to the gym, free from witnessing the reactions of his friends. A coward, that’s what he felt like. He couldn’t even look anyone in the eye while he left. God. It was so awkward. Why did he just rush out like that? What an idiot. Why was he still trying to push the whole ‘fell on the way home last night’ story? It wasn’t believable, not with the evidence on his arm. Now everyone knew there was more to the story. He cannot share what actually happened. No way. It’s humiliating. He was on his way home when a man pulled him aside and wanted to fuck him? How could just _say_ that?! It would only be followed by more questions and concerns.

Being the first one in the gym, Hinata took a seat on the polished floor and began stretching. Oh god. It’s going to be so awkward when the others trickle in. Then, as if on cue, the team starts gathering inside. He kept his head down, conveniently stretching. There was some idle chitchat going on behind him. Sawamura, Coach Ukai, and Tekeda walked into the gym simultaneously. An air of seriousness filled the gym. To Hinata’s surprise and delight, practice started with Ukai going over drills as usual, very ordinary. The team captain took a seat next to the other third years and everyone was adamantly listening to their coach. He lifted his head in order to see what was being written on the white board in the front of the crowd. To his left, he saw in his periphery a bigger boy glancing his way. Kageyama alternated between taking in the information on the board and snagging quick glimpses at Hinata, assessing his condition, no doubt.

The team was quickly dismissed to start warmups and then on to running a mock game jerseys versus shirts. It became evident very quickly that Hinata’s condition was not what he hoped it would be during the afternoon. A whole school day of turning over the mistakes he made in the morning proved to be no help at all. Terrible serves, sloppy receiving, and one spike into out-of-bounds caused coach Ukai to step in. “Hinata.”

 The coach summoned Hinata to the courtside with a wave of his hand. Wiping the sweat out of his eyes, he approached Ukai without taking his eyes off the floor. “Take a break for today. There’s no point in pushing yourself right now if you can’t focus on the game. Sit and watch for the rest of practice.” Hinata could feel the blood rush to his head. He knew coach was right. He knew it, but Hinata couldn’t stop himself from glaring back at his coach. He was just so angry, at himself, at the man in the park, at everything. Stupid mistakes on the court felt like all the progress he has made is out the window. Humiliating himself in front of the whole team, a team that just minutes ago witnessed the evidence of the prior night’s attack, made his emotions boil over.

Ukai’s cool understanding gaze shifted into an authoritative one in response to Hinata’s own heated glare. He took the warning and plopped himself down on the floor in the back of the gym, back against the wall. Hinata could not bear look at the game going on. It hurt too much. All he wanted was to be out there like any other day. The weekend started the next day, which meant more time away from his favorite activity. He spent the time by tying his shoes over and over. By the end of practice when the team was to convene once more before being let go for the weekend, Hinata had learned a new completely made up knot.

He doesn’t change this time. Hinata only goes into the changing room to retrieve his bag and uniform before making his way out again, before anyone got the chance to voice their concerns. His bike is standing neatly in line with others on the bike rack near the campus entrance. While securing himself on the seat and his bag weighing around his shoulder so as not to impede his riding, Hinata spots a black haired figure coming his way. His first instinct was to speed off away from Kageyama, but they already made eye contact, and run away would make things worse.

“Oi. What’s wrong with you? What that was at practice, dumbass? If you were injured you should not have been participating this morning either. I saw the way you flinched when Tanaka pat you. Going out of your way to be a part of practice hinders everybody else-“  
                “Argh! Just shut up! You can’t tell me anything I don’t already know!” Hinata yelled back at the lecturer. His voice came out more pitiful than he wanted it to. Less of a fierce shout and more of an exasperated cry.

A stunned Kageyama was left behind while Hinata rode off toward the mountain’s direction. As he pedaled, Hinata thought of what Kageyama’s face must have turned into when he left, probably one red with anger. He laughed a little to himself, for the first time since the day before Hinata could find amusement in something. The fact that it was Kageyama’s bewildered expression made it all the more better.

The stress of riding his brakeless bike down steep mountain terrain was enough to keep his mind occupied. He recognized it would be better to walk this portion of road with his bike at his side, but the promise of home was too strong a motivator to keep a quicker pace. Reflective plates on the bike’s frame alerted oncoming traffic of his presence on the road, but one turn made it impossible to see Hinata, and for Hinata to see the truck coming his way, until the almost last second. The Truck horn blared loudly as Hinata swerved into the roadside brush. Several minutes must have passed while he stood gripping his handlebars and phasing out the bright headlight’s residual spots in his vision. A few centimeters over and Hinata could as well be dead, surely. He walked his bike down the mountain with shaky footsteps. As soon as he reached the bottom of the decline, he set himself back onto the seat and pedaled as quickly as he could manage past the neighborhoods and past the park towards his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this fic. Chapter 2 came out more than a month after chapter 1. I wasn’t sure exactly what direction I wanted to settle on going forward, and I’m still working on it, although my vision is much clearer now. Thank you for all the Kudos and bookmarks. I read all the comments because I get an email notification when a comment is left (it really makes my day to read them!!) Going forward, I expect at least 8 chapters in this series, and I’d like to release them on a regular basis. Writing isn’t something I’m all that confident with, after a while I think, “Is that even a sentence? Do I understand English at all?” … Corrections are encouraged, as I don’t have a proofreader that isn’t also me. If you made it this far, I’m deeply grateful and excited to continue onwards.  
> I changed the title of this work! It went from Close Encounters -> Burn and Shine. Truthfully, I never liked the first title as it was too referential to alien encounters ( I LOVE Close Encounters of the Third Kind). Unfortunately, there won’t be any alien in this story lol. “Burn and Shine” is much better a fit. Hinata has been burned, but he still shines. The first character in his name is 日, which happens to be the kanji for sun. Hinata, you are so strong! I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time, and I've never posted before. I love Hinata with all my heart and the thought of a commute as long as his, and all by himself, is dauntingly scary.... I suppose the inspiration for this comes from my own fears and imagination of the worst that can happen to people. I am excited to continue writing on how Hinata will cope with this experience... I'm rooting for you Shouyo! ˭(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂;)◞*
> 
> Please give me feedback on my writing as I am excited to improve. Any thoughts are greatly appreciated.


End file.
